Those Magical Moments
by ThroughThoseBlueEyes
Summary: (JacobxOriginal Character) A story of the magical moments in life you share with your best friend between Jacob and his imprint Alli, from the clueless beginning to the rough realization to the happy ending (Rating may go up as chapters continue)(4/21/13- Rated T for slight cursing)
1. Chapter 1- It all started when

Those Magical Moments

Twilight Fanfiction

Chapter 1: It All Started When…

Jacob is my best friend ever since I was little, when I moved to La Push with my mommy a couple years ago, when I was 6 and now I'm 8, he helps me with all the bullies that pick on me, and he helps me with my homework even when he has his own to work on. My mommy lets him sleep over too! But only on weekends, he usually sleeps on the couch which is too small for him, and his feet hangover the couch.

Well I guess the reason that I'm thinking about this is because my teacher told us to draw a picture of us and our best friends doing something and explaining what we're doing. I drew a picture of us in a space shuttle because we pretend we're astronauts a lot and I tried my best at drawing myself in with my curly brown hair and my rectangular purple glasses. But I drew myself with blue eyes instead of brown eyes, I like blue eyes more, I wish I had blue eyes, my mommy and big brother have blue eyes why can't I?

"Alli I like your brown eyes why did you draw blue?" Jacob asked as he was looking at my drawing.

"Blue eyes are pretty, brown eyes aren't special..." I pouted slightly and continued drawing.

"They are special just like you." He said half laughing and smiling his goofy old smile and went back to his work I think he said it was ge-ge-geom-geometry.. I'm not quite sure what that is but it sounds hard. When I finished my drawing I put it in my pink backpack with the pretty sparkly butterflies on it and set my backpack on the hook so I would remember it in the morning. I sat on the window and looked out and watched the wind sway the trees and the birds drift in the pretty blue sky. And then I saw a bunch of guys that kinda looked like Jacob but not really coming closer to my house.

"Jacob there's a bunch of guys out there." I said a bit confused and he stopped working.

"Stay here Alli-bear okay?" He said and got up from his seat and walked outside. I just sat at the window watching. I felt a sudden yank of my hair and I turned around to see my 10 year old brother Michael sticking his tongue out at me. I started running outside and tugged on Jacob's pants.

"Jacob! Mikey pulled my hair and it really hurts!" I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hold up one second Alli-bear I'll talk to him." He said and tried to shuttle me back inside but I wanted to stay outside with his friends. And then one of them started laughing and I couldn't figure out why.

"This is the famous 'Alli-bear' why how cute are you?" the guy who was laughing and crouched over and messed with my hair.

"Come on Paul leave her alone..." Jacob said and sighed a little.

"Only Jacob calls me Alli-bear not even my mommy calls me that!" I said getting a little angry at him.

"Well why don't you go tell your mommy?" He said still crouched over in a nasty tone.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO TELL YOUR MOMMY?!" I said and kicked him where Jacob told me to kick a boy if they were being mean to me. Jacob picked me up and tried not to laugh but failed.

"I'll see you guys later okay?" he said and started walking me back to the house and closed the door behind us. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. He started to unwrap me from him and set me down on the ground. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on to cartoons waiting for mommy to come home from work because dinner always came after that. After a while it got boring waiting for Jacob to finish his homework. So I braided my dolls hair to keep me busy and just started talking to Jacob absentmindedly.

"Are there any boys you like in your class?" Jacob asked a little sadly which didn't make sense.

"No they're all gross except for this boy named Danny, he's nice and he don't eat worms." I said smiling and brushing my doll's hair.

"It's doesn't Alli, 'he's nice and he doesn't eat worms' but other than that he sounds nice." Jacob said, I could practically hear the smile on his face.

"Right he doesn't eat worms." I said smiling and heard my mommy's car drive up in the driveway and jumped up and ran out the door and waited for her to get out of the car. She scooped me up in her arms and carried me to the house.

"Jacob could you go get the groceries out of my car please" Mommy asked him and sat me down at the table and put her coat on the hook along with her car keys. He nodded and put his homework in his backpack and got up walking outside to the car.

I turned the TV on the music station and started attempting to those pretty ballet moves and couldn't turn the right way but after Jacob finished bringing the groceries he held my hand and started turning me the right way. I closed my eyes and pretended I was on stage in front of everyone in the world dancing as a professional ballerina I could just see myself in those big tutus and my feet wrapped up in those ribbons and my hair done up. I looked so pretty in my dreams. But my rude awakenings to reality always dragged me right back to the ground and out of space.

I sat down at the dinner table as my mom served us spaghetti and Jacob got me my plate. I put the fork in my left and started eating and my mommy started to talk to Jacob about his grades apparently he's doing really well in high school. I don't really pay attention to numbers they confuse me a lot. After dinner my mommy made me get ready for bed and after Jacob tucked me in he had to leave to go home which made me a little sad I wish he could sleep over every night, I liked it when he sang me to sleep on the weekends. He had a pretty voice, prettier than mine is.

When I woke up I ran out to get my breakfast to notice that Jacob wasn't there. I was confused didn't he like me no more? I started eating breakfast waiting for him.

"Jacob had to go to school early and he'll be there when you get there Alli." She said as she smiled sweetly at me and pulled out a pink shirt with overalls that had purple and yellow flowers on the pockets and on the buttons. I grabbed a pair of my yellow socks to wear with them, and put the outfit on and brushed my teeth and brushed all the knots out of my hair and was finished getting ready. My mommy drove me to the school that me and Jacob shared.

Just like mommy said Jacob was waiting at the car drop off place for me. He took my book bag and carried it for me and held my hand and walked me to class. We waited by my teacher's door and we're just rambling on about what I learn in class, apparently I'm really smart for my age. But not nearly as smart as Jacob is, he's so smart and he knows what to do all the time no matter what. Then the bell rang which means class is starting soon.

"See you later champ." Jacob said messing with my hair and started to walk to his class on the other side of school where the big kids go. The teacher opened the door and let us in the class and I sat in the desk with my name on it 'Allison Channing' in orange because my favorite colour is orange. It's always been my favorite colour. The teacher asked me to go up front and show everyone my drawing I drew of me and my best friend, so I did and I told the teacher what I was doing with him.

"This is me with my best friend Jacob… He's been my best friend since I was 6 when I moved here… and now I'm 8 and he's still my best friend, we like to dance and sing, and he twirls me around when I can't dance the right way and… well he's really nice.." I said smiling and holding up the picture.

"He's like a second big brother.." I added on looking down to the floor smiling.


	2. Chapter 2- Smile

Those Magical Moments

Twilight Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Smile

~flash forward two years~

Today was the last day of summer and I would be starting 5th grade tomorrow, which meant no more sleepovers with Jacob everyday like before. I was in my ballet tutu and in my ballet shoes dancing around in the living room with Michael trying to trip me up when it came to my balance. I managed to get myself on point and bend my back almost all the way back to where it needed to be to get the solo I wanted for my ballet class; every age group there is one person who does a solo then the second and third best does a duet and the fourth fifth and sixth best do a trio, I'd like to show my teacher I'm not just some shy girl with the weird socks that shows up to class, I learn slower but I fix it until I'm perfect at it.

Jacob was sitting on the couch in his pajama's laughing at me because he keeps track of time I'm the dreamer and all my friends says that it seems like I'm married to him the way I talk about him all the time; like I never grew up from when I was eight.

"Come on Alli you're mom needs to do your hair before it's too late okay?" Jacob said with a huge smile on his face and got up off of the couch and picked me up and carried me to my mom's room and I giggled as I lay limp over his shoulder. He sat me down on the bed as my mom got my sock bun ready. Jacob went to the bathroom to change as my mom put a ribbon on my bun and I got ready and ran out to the van and jumped in to a seat and buckled up shortly after Jacob got in and sat next to me and smiled at me buckled up and held my hand. He could tell I was nervous; this could make or break me as a dancer in this dancing group you're known for whether you were in solo, duet, or trio, or worse of all whether if you were just part of the group dance.

We were in the auditorium today and everyone who was trying out would be watching me, what if I make a mistake. Ohh god what if I fall..

"I can't do this!" I said hysterically and tried to run the other way but Jacob was blocking my exit, he picked me up and looked at me with those caramel coloured eyes and smiled.

"Yes you can you've been practicing all summer. Come on I'll always be right here watching you just close your eyes and pretend I'm dancing with you okay just like at the house okay?" He said smiling and looked straight in the eye and set me down and pushed me softly onto the stage. I reluctantly walked down to center stage and looked at the judges nervous beyond belief.

"I'm Allison Channing and I'm trying out for the solo performance for the apprentice level…. And I'll be dancing to Untouchable by Taylor Swift." I said hesitantly looking over to Jacob "But hold on one second." I said and ran over to him and gave him my glasses and pulled him slightly closer so that I can see him better. I ran back on to center stage and gave the ready signal, after that I drifted off into space letting the music control my legs and my arms my fingertips which curled ever so slightly, my legs and feet were on point, and my legs seemed to control themselves as if they knew what to do.

I lost track of time; or at least I hoped that I did, they told me to stop and then they called up the next performer to the stage and I ran over to Jacob and hugged him tight. He picked me up and carried me to the seating area where my mom, my brother, and his girlfriend was, I didn't like his girlfriend she was mean to me. She was mean to him too which was what I disliked the most about her, but Jacob sat me down next to my mom and he sat between me and his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek holding her hand. But she was pretty, but she was ugly on the inside, but I guess he was happy with her that's the important thing.

My mommy said I danced through the whole song which is good I guess, I mean if they didn't want me to be in the solo they would have cut me off. I smiled and watched everyone perform and try out for solo's I watched the bigger kids after Jacob gave me my glasses back. Eventually the lights came on and we got up and I tried to hold Jacob's hand but his girlfriend Christa wouldn't let me because for some reason she was jealous of me when I held his hand. Doesn't she know that I'm just friends with him, or is she just insecure? Well I ended up holding my momma's hand instead. We packed into the van and Jacob sat next to me and his girlfriend sat next to my mom.

"I spy something purple." Jacob said smiling and laughed.

"Don't make it so easy, my glasses." I said sticking my tongue out at him holding his hands.

"I spy something caramel." I said looking outside.

"My eyes." He said laughing at me and I smiled nodding.

My mom took us to a pizza restaurant as congratulations for trying out for solos. Not much happened at dinner after dinner though I had to say good bye to Jacob which made me a little sad but at least I know that he will be in school tomorrow.

If only I could tell him…

How much I miss him when he's gone..

Then maybe I could smile..


	3. Chapter 3- It doesn't makes sense until

Twilight Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Doesn't make sense until…

~1 year forward~

I hate these bras they're so uncomfortable but I have to wear them every day from now on out according to my mom, last year I was wearing training bras but this year I'm a B-cup which means too big for training bras, it seems awfully inconvenient for women to even starting to wear them. Jacob sure has changed a lot too, he's a junior, and he also joined my dance company to dance with me. My advanced techniques allow me to participate in his age group. I'm 12 and it's the end of the 6th grade year and there's some big debate between my current teachers and the school leaders I don't know what about but it's a pain in the butt.

I'm working on my overly easy homework waiting for Jacob to get out of tutoring so he could walk me home. I was sitting in the hallway right outside the door. An hour or two after I finished my homework Jacob came out and I smiled at him warmly.

"If we don't leave now, we'll be late to dance class!" I said grabbing his wrist and my backpack and started running out the door when Jake scooped me up in his arms and started running I giggled and he stopped at his truck. He opened the passenger door for my and helped me in. I buckled up and put it on my favorite station the one that plays classical music.

"I don't know how you like this kind of music, I mean I don't mind it; it's just that I wouldn't play it on my free time." Jake said after he got in and closed the door. He buckled up and started his truck. He backed up and started driving to the dance studio.

He parked in his usual spot as always. I got unbuckled and smiled and got out of the truck and climbed over the bed of the truck to get our dance stuff and crawled back down and ran in. Luckily we got there before the alarm rang and the doors got locked. We were giggling and panting until Ms. Skerzki was staring straight at us and then we straightened up.

"Sorry Ms. Skerzki. We need to go change." I said getting my stuff out of the duffle bag and ran into the changing room, I went into the stall locked it and then changed. I came out then put my hair in a some-what messy bun. I put the ribbon around my hair that I wore for my auditions a year ago. The ribbon was always good luck. Always.

Eventually class got started and things went their usual ways, Fiona teased me because my tutu was bejeweled like always (but in my opinion it was because she was stuck in her age group and I was 5 years ahead of her.), the warm ups began and everything was running well. But we got a new teacher for my group; she looked at me then laughed as if I were a joke to be standing in this group.

"Hun I think you need to go back to your group you must have gotten confused." She said practically pushing me out.

"No I'm not confused I was put in this group because I have the technique and I'm not going to be pushed out because you think I'm just a confused little girl." I said and walked my way back to my spot on the bar and she just laughed. Laughed like a wicked hyena and had the looks for it too. She played the music and we all did the starting movements for the dance we were going to learn today but we had to be paired up and I got partnered up with this guy Justin I don't really like him but I have to dance with him.

A couple times Justin messed up but it's a hard dance to learn, luckily I didn't hear any snarky comments from the new teacher. Other than that normal day like any other was. But today my heart broke, my ribbon was no longer lucky; and I didn't figure this out till now when it would hurt the most. Christa was wearing Jake's mom's necklace, the one he knew I loved. He promised me that he would only give it to someone he really loved. This doesn't make any sense until I realized I was hurt... because I wasn't the one wearing it. I ran off still in tutu and hid somewhere deep in my thoughts. My feet took me to wherever I felt safe or where they did. I found myself in the old abandoned dance studio we had a while back ago.

I hastily took my ribbon out of my hair threw it on the ground and stomped on it. I couldn't help but cry I don't remember where I started crying but it seems like hours but I was a little girl who didn't really have a concept of time. I ran out of tears and just curled up in a ball to keep warm. A while later Jacob was frantically calling my name and saw me lying on the floor.

"ALLI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU SCARED ME AND YOUR MOM SO BAD!" He yelled at me trembling with anger.

"I was on my way home. And I was wondering what they were going to do with this building so I decided to visit. Please stop yelling you scare me like that." I said playing with the dirty ribbon.

"I'm sorry but you scared me really bad. And if you ever decide to do this again call someone okay?" He said helping me up.

"Why did you give it to Christa?" I asked looking up at him and he smiled slightly.

"Because she's been in my life for a while that's why." He said holding me.

"So do you love her?" I asked as I laid my head on his abdomen.

"I don't know." He said with his half smile that looked so casual on his face. It was raining and cold. Jacob took his jacket off and put on me, it smelt just like him and that made me feel special. He put me in the middle of him and Christa in the truck and I just smiled smugly at her as if telling her 'I got his jacket he never gives to you.' She just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Christa was the first to be dropped off.

"Listen I hope you don't get hurt but there's a lot of things I can't tell you yet, but just know I'll always be here for you." He said while driving to my house. I was listening to the raindrops hit the windshield before and I looked over at his frustrated face that always appeared when he over thought things. It wasn't becoming of his casual behavior.

"You can tell me everything Jake." I said confused slightly.

"And that's the thing I kinda can't. It's not my secret to tell you yet." He said patting my leg. "And I wish I could."

"Ohh okay but you will tell me in the future right?" I asked smiling.

"Yes. Eventually." He said smiling.

"Does this change anything?" I asked a frown on my face.

"Kind of but not really just know there is always a good reason to how I act around you okay?" he said and I nodded smiling and he continued driving to my house and then he parked when we got there. Today was the last day so he got to sleep over. He and my mom talked all night that night though. I tried to listen but it was hard to hear with Mikey blasting his music. I plopped down on my bed.

If only he knew… If only he realized… Maybe it would be easier. But what if I only knew? Would that change things? And if so for better or for worse?

Ohh I don't know. But I'd like to.


	4. Chapter 4- What Goes On In Her Mind

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been FOREVER really I am but I'm working on two stories now (I know bad habit), wait you don't know it's a bad habit of mine but it is. Well this is probably going to be a short-ish chapter due to the fact I don't have HOURS to work on it I have about 32 minutes and counting down so lets get to this stuff.**

_**Chapter Four: What goes on in her mind**_

That big fast last year yeah that was my teacher's trying to get me to skip the 7th and 8th grade. And they passed it and now I'm in the 9th grade a 12 year old in the 9th grade while Jake was in the Junior year. And of course people _had_ to make fun of me with my Hello Kitty back pack the only reason why I had it was because my mom told me I was going to be in the 7th grade, where most of my friends are.

Well I went onto my first class Geometry which I shared with Jacob who had failed this class last year and has to take again this year. I sat next to him got my binder out that was supposed to be for Algebra but was now dubbed the Geometry binder. I got some pencils out and the teacher handed out the school code of conduct.

Jacob kept playfully nudging me during class as she read the conduct out law at first I couldn't help but try to stifle a giggle or two from escaping but it was starting to annoy me and I told him to stop and he just stared at me and smiled. I had found out that he wasn't taking Geometry when I was younger he was taking a section of geometry out of his algebra book that day when I was young. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine like we always did at home and blush appeared on his face it was a small faint almost unnoticeable but I know him to well.

"Alli-bear we can't do this at school." He said but didn't untangle his fingers from mine and I looked confused at him, we've always done this and he told me if I'm ever scared to hold his hand and everything would be okay. "Another thing, don't talk to the boys here, they're all nasty." He said still holding my hand but sliding our hands under the desks.

"Okay if you say so." I said smiling nodding my head as the teacher continued on with the forever lasting student conduct code. I smiled and started drawing with my left hand, which was my dominant hand which helps because Jacob is right handed. I smiled softly at him trying hard to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Over the years I've gradually grown this admiration for Jacob. He's been there everyday in my life sense the first time we met, and that means a lot to me.

The bell rang a little while later and at that time I untangled me and Jake's fingers from each other and put the binder in my backpack and went to grab it but Jacob grabbed it in one swift movement and smiled at me and escorted me to our next class and smiled down at me. We bumped into Christa so we stopped to talk to her for a while. Well Jake stopped to talk, I just stopped.

"Hey baby." Christa said before she kissed him passionately throwing her arms around his neck. Jacob blushed hard and pulled back shortly and looked down at me embarrassed.

"Hey babe, how are you doing? Like your classes." He said holding her hands smiling, you could tell he was in love with her, just the way he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled when he saw her. I sighed softly and made my way to the ceramics class by myself.

I sat down and received a sketch book and put my name in it in a neat cursive with sharpie and passed the sharpie onto the next person. I smiled softly as Jacob came in and put my book back down next to me and sat down and got a sketch book as well. I smiled softly at his sloppy hand writing, I took his sketchbook and erased his name and wrote it in for him. He laughed.

"Thank you Alli." He said and smiled at me. I smiled softly feeling awkward, I started drawing and made absent minded scribbles. The rest of the day went by in an uninteresting slow pace, I sighed softly as I started walking out to the bus meeting my brother downstairs immediately and started walking together in an awkward way as he tried to make it look like we're not even though mom had clearly told him to walk me to the bus. Out of no where Jacob ran up behind us and caught up to us breathing only the slightest bit heavily.

"Hey Alli, Mikey." Jacob said as Mikey rolled his eyes crossing his arms across his chest. I giggled softly at Mikey's reaction. Jacob laughed and playfully pushed him.

We eventually got to our bus and I hugged Jake goodbye even though I wanted so badly not to say it. I let go regretting it and got onto the bus and sat down in the front by myself looking out the window getting deep into my thoughts, reflecting upon today. I continued to look out the window until my stop at the very last came, me and my brother and his friends got off. I walked home by myself as Mikey stayed back for a while to talk to his friends, mom was going to be mad at him later for this. But I didn't care.

I had to go home and start my 2 hours of homework. Starting with Geometry.

Jacob's POV:

I drove down the long road with Christa in the truck, I was going to drop off Christa then go back home. I wanted to go to Alli's but I couldn't, Sam wanted a meeting today between all of us to talk about some stupid stuff. I don't know I wasn't paying attention all I know is that they needed to talk and it couldn't wait. We got to Christa's house that looked a little run down on the outside but was nice on the inside. We got out and I walked her to her porch, I held her around her waist and kissed her softly on her lips, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

What I have with Christa, well it's difficult, she doesn't know about me being a wolf - and therefore doesn't know about my imprint. I love Christa a lot, but not like I love Alli, Christa is a beautiful woman and any guy would be lucky to be with her, but I'm not head-over-heals like I should be. I feel so guilty when I think about Alli when I'm with her, she deserves better.

We unwrapped ourselves from each other and said our goodbyes, I got back in my truck and started driving to my house when I got there I saw everyone's cars in my driveway I parked the car and got out confused. I made my way up to the house and walked into the already open house with practically the whole pack was in my living room.

"Hey guys?" I asked confused closing the door behind me.

"We need to talk about Allison." Sam said looking seriously I suddenly became nervous, I hadn't exactly told the guys about the imprint part. They only knew about us being friends, that's all.

"She's only a little girl." Sam added.

But she isn't, not really, she's the smartest girl I know at the age of 12 and almost 13. She's also the most sensitive girl and almost in a way motherly, she will always stop and ask if you're okay even if you don't know you're not yet. She was bullied pretty badly but she won't let anyone know that I didn't know that until I went to visit her at lunch, and I over heard her crying in the hallway. She won't tell anyone, because she doesn't want them to worry about her problems, when she worries so much about others. And every time I hear her cry in her bedroom, it breaks my heart a little every time till I can't take it anymore.

She's too grown up for her own good, if they knew what goes on in her mind they'd say differently.

**A/N: So I lied a little bit... I've been working on it for several days now trying to make this absolutely perfect for you guys, I really love your reviews, I also love constructive reviews (but please try not to be too harsh). I currently have someone helping me with the edits for the first couple chapters (but they are working on exams and stuff so it's not gonna be like reposted right away. **

**~Allison**


	5. Chapter 5: Who Are You

_**A/N: *le heavy sigh* Guys okay so I'll try focusing on this because I have more freedom with Alli's character and you'll see what I mean later, okay so in this chapter Alli is 15 and in her Junior year, Jacob graduated, He's 19-20 (I'll pick an age based on your votes so PLEASE write what age you think he should be).**_

Chapter 5: Who Are You  
Alli's POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was no longer a little girl with my baby fat and my flat chest, my face thinned out revealing my high cheek bones, my chestnut hair with natural honey golden highlights from the sun in the summers with Jacob, my chest has filled up with a C-cup my waist had thinned up and my hips were more curvaceous than before.

I was a young woman, I frowned softly in the mirror, the bullying has gotten a lot worse sense Jacob's left the school, but I never tell him because he doesn't need to be worried with my problems, no one should. I was a girl that no one liked, I don't know why no one did, I'd often find notes slipped in my locker that were filled with hate and threatening messages. I'd just sigh and shuffle onto my next class, as always.

Today wouldn't be any better, I went back into my room and put on a black button up blouse with waist high dark wash denim shorts that stopped a little short of mid-thigh, I put on a pair on a pair of yellow wedges and put on a few bracelets. My hair was braided off to the right side. I picked up my white backpack and left the house to the front yard to wait for Jake to pick me up.

I heard the clangering of his rusty red truck that he always drove because he loved it, he took pride in it. I smiled and waved as he stopped the truck in front me and I climbed into the passenger seat and sat doing feeling the back of my shorts climb slightly I put my backpack in front of me and looked over at him and his ever-so warm familiar smile that I've grown to love over the past 9 years. He offered his hand and I took it and intertwined our fingers together.

I wanted to make this last, I didn't want to go back to school, I was tempted to ask him, but he would tell my mom. I sighed heavily looking out the window as Jacob started driving down the long winding road that lead to La Push High School. I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand.

"Happy birthday, Alli." He said smiling looking at me for a second before turning his attention to the road again. I sighed heavily. It wouldn't be a happy one.

"Thanks." I said softly staring out the window so he wouldn't see my face, but I watched as he passed right by my school. "Uhh my mom is going to flip out if I don't go to school."

"Your mom is cool with it. She actually suggested it." Jacob said continuing to drive. I just sighed happily and watched out the mirror wandering where we were going. He drove us out to the middle of the forest looking for a 'certain' place, I think he was just lost. I looked at him as he continued on parking under a sign that said 'the magical garden'. I looked confused. "I think you should know something, you're old enough to know now."

"What are you talking about Jake." I sighed as he told me to get out and I did as he asked and followed him out of the truck and there was a guy in the garden I didn't even recognize he was pale and had golden eyes with bronze hair. I hid behind Jake a little because he seemed a little intimidating.

"Thanks for helping me out here Edward." He walking up to him and shaking his hand* laughing and chuckling.

"So this is Alli?" Edward asked pointing at me, Jacob nodded with a his oh-so familiar goofy smile that made my stomach suddenly catch butterflies. "Nice choice." he added laughing. Jake rolled his eyes and elbowed him playfully in the gut.

"Protect her till I come back." Jake said running into the forest, leaving an awkward silence between the two of us as I swayed slightly.

"So how long have you known Jacob?" I asked smiling politely at him. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"For a while, about 4 years now. I know you've known him for much longer than I have." He said in a smooth velvety tone I nodded slightly digging my heel into the dirt. I saw a huge russet coloured wolf come out of the woods, I could practically feel my eyes bugging out as I backed into a tree behind me. The wolf slowly came up to me with familiar chocolaty brown eyes and laid down right in front of me and I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Jacob wants to let you know that this is what he wanted to tell you." Edward said gesturing to the wolf in front of me. I shook my head in denial and and turned around and started running in the opposite direction of the animal still in wedges in all. I kept running and didn't look back I heard howls coming from behind me then I saw the same wolf from the corner of my eyes and started running harder and faster and ignored my legs screaming at me to stop, I couldn't, this was some sick joke, wasn't it? It had to be.

That's the last thing I remember. It all being a sick joke.

Jake's POV:

I knew it was too early but the persuasions of my dad, Alli's mom, Seth, and my sisters, convinced me to tell her, and now she laid here unconscious with blood basically pouring out of her head I panicked I turned back into human form and shoved my shorts on and shook her body violently thinking that she was just sleeping and I could wake her up, but I couldn't I held her in my arms sobbing, it's all my fault, she could die because of me. Edward stepped closer to us.

"STAY AWAY!" I screamed holding Alli's face close to my chest, petting her now blood soaked hair.

"Jake I can take her to Carlisle he can fix her." Edward said and he was right, he was faster than anyone or anything, I slumped Alli over his shoulder and got in my truck riding it to his house. and once I got there sure enough Alli was laying down in a bed and was still unconscious I was in disbelief.

"It was a pretty serious trip she had, she sprained her ankle and has a small fracture in her calf, her cut required stitching but she should be fine in a couple days or in a week or two." Carlisle smiled at me, funny, how he thought this was all good news, it wasn't, most of it was horrible, I kneeled down next to her and I wouldn't leave until she was awake and in my arms.

Carlisle cleaned her up and she still looked beautiful but the idea of her being like this because of me, made me horrified.

At first hours went by, then days, then weeks. I was starting to think she wouldn't get better until that one fateful day she opened her eyes and looked up at me and said.

"Who are you?"

_**A/N: Ughhh it pains my heart to write chapters like these... specially Jacob's side.. right in the feels guys... I hope it struck you in the feels too. But anyways yeah...**_

_*** This is set after him and Edward are friendlier with each other but in a world w/o Nessie (It's not that I don't like her she's just unnecessary for this story)**_


	6. Chapter 6 The man I am now

**_A/N: So thank you guys so much for reading my story! I don't have much else to say.. Okay so this is going to be an extra long chapter, BECAUSE I SAID SO!_**

**Chapter 6: The man I am now**

**Jacob's POV:**

"Who are you?" Alli asked looking at me from her make shift hospital bed Carlisle had her in. I smiled and laughed think she was joking with me.

"Come on Alli, it's me." I said smiling at her I looked at her confused face as she shook her head.

"I don't know who you are." She said sighing softly.

"What grade are you in?" I asked hoping she didn't forget everything, I didn't want her to forget her strong personality and crumble into the child she was before.

"I'm a Junior, but I really don't think that's your business." she said scooting away a little and turning on her side so her back was to me.

I broke right there, I was the only thing she forgot, the only thing her mind threw away, I felt the tears pouring down my tan cheeks, the others could see I broke too, Edward and Emmett pulled me outside.

**Alli's POV**  
I turned to my side so the stranger wouldn't creep me out anymore. A seemingly nice blonde man in a sweater came up next to me and smiled warmly.

"I'm Dr. Cullen I'd like to ask you some questions, it seems that you have amnesia, do you remember anything about the day you moved to your house?" He asked smiling. I thought hard and it wasn't in my memory, I tried thinking even harder and I couldn't pull it from my memory, it was lost somewhere out in the depths of my brain.

"No, I don't. Sorry, I remember everything but that." I said smiling a sad smile.

"Okay I'll call your mom to come pick you up. Do you know her number?" He asked me, I nodded and told him the numbers, I sighed softly and sat up swinging my legs over the side I hung my head down. I waited a good 20 minutes before I was picked up by my mum. I got out and went into her minivan.

"So what happened?" She asked curiously, I could tell she knew what happened and wanted my side of the story.

"Nothing happened, so what's happened at the house, Dr. Cullen told me I was out for about a month." I said looking out the window.

"Not much just people being worried sick about you, so how did you and Jacob spend your birthday?" She asked kindly.

"Whose Jacob?" I asked looking in the rear view mirror to look at her. She had a sad expression on her face as I said that.

"I'll show you the pictures when we get home." She said looking disappointed slightly, we got home rather quickly, "So you don't remember anything about him?" She asked and I shook my head softly.

"Is he dead or something?" I asked seriously and she sighed shaking her head.

"You loved him very much." She said holding my hand gently and lead me into the house. I followed her and sat on the familiar couch. She went through our book case looking for something, She pulled out a scrap book that had "Alli and Jake." on the cover and she sat down next to me and opened up the book to reveal pictures of me and that strange man. "He was always there to protect you, and he will always be there to protect you."

We went through the pictures for hours and hours, I smiled upon the pictures wishing I could remember him, but I couldn't he seemed like a distant object one I couldn't get a grasp on but wanted to. I looked scanned the house finding evidence he was a big part in everyone's life in this house. I looked back at the photo album seeing a picture of me and him hugging, and I could faintly remember what I was feeling, despair to see him with someone else but I don't remember him remotely.

It's like he vanished out of no where, as if we never met.

_~A couple months later~_

I've grown to know Jacob better now but I feel upset that I can't remember anything about him, He told me everything about him and some about me that I didn't know, told me about our fun experiences we've had together and other stuff. But you could tell he was hurting, same for me. We were both hurting for the same thing, because I couldn't remember him how hard I tried. Sometimes I'd wander off in the woods trying to search for that last piece connecting me and Jacob from my past._  
_

Several times I got lost, and he had to come get me out, sometimes I'd get closer to finding that piece, but others I get farther and farther from it. It was a frequent thing; me getting lost in the woods, and my mother was getting worried about my mental safety. Jake was too, Mikey would never admit it but he was one of the most worried people about me.

When I was at school kids would shove me into lockers throw me down to the ground, as if I was dirt. I was getting sick and tired of this. I could feel something inside of me grow, like a deep anger that was planted a long time ago then neglected, but it was growing and thriving inside of me. I just on kept on taking the shoves and pushes and name calling, one time I finally cracked a kid pushed me down the stairs and I got up bloody mouth and all ran up to him and threw him down the stairs, I was suspended.

I could tell my loved ones were really worrying about me. I was too. Until I found it.

The piece.

_The piece.  
_

I stood there under a sign that said "The Magical Garden", I remember it all so clearly now, everything came flooding into my brain at once, starting from the day I moved here. Everything. I looked down at the ground and fell down to my knees trying to pull up the memory that linked me to this place. I ran my fingers through the wet grass as I heard Jake's voice come from behind it.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked sighing softly, I felt something come over me, I could practically see what happened in this garden a couple months ago, I got up and nodded. "So you remember everything?" He asked another nod. I felt him come up and walk up from behind me I shivered softly feeling terrified. "Let me explain." He said placing his hands softly on my hips, I nodded breathing heavily.

"I protect you, everyone from... certain things. I may be a wolf, but I will still protect you like I have my whole life." He said taking a deep breath as he put his head on my shoulder I nodded softly. "And part of me being a wolf is that there's this silly thing called an imprint, and you can't control how you feel around them it's like being in love but 10 times worse." He said softly. I nodded feeling tears in my eyes.

"So.. Christa?" I said hoping he wouldn't hear the pain in my voice but it was clear to me that there was, I grabbed the fabric over my chest feeling a crippling pain centered in that area.

"No." He said simply turning me around and wiped my tears away,I hadn't noticed till now it was raining. I looked into his deep chocolate eyes that made me drown in them every time. "Christa, she's a nice girl, she's pretty, smart, but she's not my imprint, you are." He said holding me close and protectively. "I would give my life for you, protect you till the end, and you made me the man I am now." He said whispering into my ear, his shirt was wet and so was mine but I've never felt so warm in my life.

"You're to thank for who I am, you made me smart, you made me care. From the moment I saw you, I loved you, and I felt guilty for it especially now, I mean you're only 15." He said holding me by the waist. "But you're more of a woman than anyone else I know." He whispered softly.

I stayed there silent holding onto him and he was silent to with his head on my shoulder his back bent over to compensate for the height difference. I put my head on his shoulder. We got soaked by the pouring rain. But this is all I've ever wanted. I could feel tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please say something. Just to let me know you don't hate me." He said softly.

I pulled myself off of him and he straightened himself up.I smiled at him and held his hand.

"I could never hate you, I love you Jake. I always have. maybe not like this when I met you but I've always loved you."


	7. Chapter 7: Prom

**_A/N: So I've been writing like a maniac! I hope you guys like my last couple chapters I'm not quite sure where this story is going, I have several good ideas but yeah, so I have a question do you like the transitions in time or not? Ohh well P.S. I found out about the full screen toggle and it made SOOO happy!_**

**Chapter 7: Prom**

**Alli's POV:**

We climbed into the truck with a comfortable silence my hand over his happy with these confessions, I laid my head on his shoulder. I kissed his hand softly, going through each memory that I lost before, scanning them over and over, I looked out the front window and watched the water droplets run down as he drove me back home.

"What about Christa?" I asked softly holding his hand in mine. I didn't want her to be a victim.

"I can break up with her.." He said but I could tell he couldn't stand the thought of making her feel like he got an upgrade.

"No. Let's just worry about that when it comes to that." I said not wanting to worry about that, he looked down at me for a second smiling before turning his attention to the road. I held his hand playing with his fingers, stared up at him in admiration looking closely seeing a soft blush appear on his face.

"So summer's coming?" He asked cutting the silence, "What do you want to do over the summer?" He asked again. I leaned back over to my seat.

"I dunno, will you still be able to sleep over?" I asked and he nodded answering my question, "I'd like to go to the beach, maybe hiking, meet your friends." I said smiling.

"Yes, yes, and maybe." He said softly. "Most of my friends aren't overly happily about you being my imprint, it's the first time someone's imprinted on a girl who isn't from the tribe." He said a little bit of sadness in his voice, I just nodded and smiled.

"I understand." I said smiling softly, we pulled into the driveway Jacob got out and opened my door for me and I smiled softly at him and got out, he closed the door behind us and shuttled me into the house trying to prevent me from getting a head cold, my mom opened the door and smiled at us and let us in.

I changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a red tank top, I put my hair up in a messy bun and slid on a pair of my bunny house slippers I walked out of my room and walked into the kitchen invited by the scent of hot cocoa. I smiled softly and put a couple marshmallows in mine and shuffled off onto my couch plopping myself down next to Jacob as he put his arm around my shoulder drinking his own cup of cocoa. I smiled softly and cuddled into his chest, we were soaking but yet we still found warmth in each others presence.

Out of nowhere Jacob asked me something I don't think he even realized he asked.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked. He got this instant look of regret on his face.

"I... I never really thought about prom..." I said thinking about it, "But yes I would like to." I said kissing his cheek. My mom got on the house phone and started to call some one. I didn't care I was content in his arms, and he was content in mine.


	8. Chapter 8: Heat

_**A/N: GUYS 1000+ readers THANK YOU! So I hope you like this chapter.**_

**Chapter 8: Heat**

**Jake's POV**

I was spending the day at the beach with Christa and Alli, they've seemed to get along better now, although tensions were still high between the two. Christa showed off her busty figure with a yellow halter bikini top and an orange bikini bottom with a bow on either side of her hips which complemented her pale complexion. Alli who now had a golden tan complexion from the sun had worn a strapless ruby red bikini top with a matching red bikini bottom with a great big bow in the back that showed off her legs wonderfully.

My thoughts were interrupted but Christa shoving me playfully.

"You want a coke?" She asked counting her quarters.

"Uhm sure, but let me pay for it, it would be rude if you did. Also get a Pepsi." I said and gave her two dollars for the vending machines, Alli came out of the water and sat down next to me on her beach towel and smiled softly at me.

"I'm getting hungry, we should eat soon." She said softly in a sweet tone I nodded smiling. Christa came back down and sat between us earning an eye rolling from Alli who got up and picked up her shorts off of the towel and shoved them on before walking over to the dock, her back to me as she looked like a goddess with the wind whipping her hair behind her.

"I guess she's right, we should eat soon, I feel like seafood. How about you?" Christa asked softly holding my hand I nodded and got up helping her up, I picked up all three towels and called Alli over as she followed us awkwardly. I stuffed our stuff in the trunk and got in the drivers seat with Christa to my side and Alli sitting in the back with a pained look on her face. I couldn't stand that look on her face, I pulled over near a beach side grill.

I opened both their doors and held the door for both of them earning a small smile from Alli.

**Alli's POV**

The air was thick with an awkward silence when Jacob had gotten up to use the restroom until she broke it.

"LookI know that you have a crush on Jake, and sure that's cute, But he's a _man_ and he's looking for _woman_, and you're just a _little__ girl. _So just back off." She said causally sipping her drink. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Then maybe you should give up just the same. You're barely a woman." I said under my breath and she dropped her silver ware on her plate.

"What did you just say you little brat?" She asked in disgust half snarling at me.

"You aren't woman enough for Jake, you've been horrible to his best friend since you've known them." I said looking down at an empty plate.

"Ohh yeah and whose that?" She said sarcastically.

"You're looking at her." I said getting angry.

"Ohh please you're nothing but a door mat, he may have been there for you but you're nothing more than a nuisance to us. I'm just telling you this to spare your feelings you little bitch." she said reaching across the table and slapping me as she spoke. I got up tears welling up in my eyes. I started running as fast as I could to get away, I found my way into a cozy spot on the cliffs above the beach.

As the sun went down I was comforted with a familiar hand on my shoulder, I felt small tears run down my cheeks as he sat down next to me and put his other hand on my knee his thumb stroking my knee cap softly.

"Why do you love her she's such a wicked woman." I asked hiding my face in my hands.

"I know that now, why haven't you said anything about before?" He asked sliding his hand down to my waist pulling me in closer. "If I had known she treated you like this I would have done something much much earlier." He said pulling me onto his lap making me face him.

"Because, you were so happy." I said softly looking down ashamed when he lifted my chin up with his index finger and thumb, he looked down at me with a smile and kissed my tears away softly.

"I'm more happy with you." He said softly leaning in closely inches away from my face, he pressed our lips softly together with his arms wrapped around my waist, and I closed my eyes happily wrapping my arms around his neck. We stayed in each others arms for a while, until he got up and carried me out to the car and got in the drivers seat.

I held his hand tightly, I was so happy in that time and moment. I leaned my head against his shoulder and fell asleep some time after that. I had the most beautiful dream, it was unbelievable.

_I was lying down on top of Jake with my head on his chest, we were just lying there, being happy. I felt a kiss from him on top of my head. I smiled up at Jake and he held me close by the waist._

_"So how long does this thing~ being in 'heat', last?" I asked him drawing small circles in his chest._

_"I dunno, depends on the wolf I guess." He said rubbing my back gently. Our chests pressed softly together, feeling each others breaths mixing together as we intertwined our fingers. And we just laid there for a while until we fell asleep together._


	9. Chapter 9 I love you too

_**A/n: Sorry I posted the last chapter soooo late, I've been having family issues and what not. But whatever..**_

**Chapter 9: I love you too  
Alli's POV:**

Today was the begging of my Junior year and the way it started was wonderful; I was woken by Jacob, who had spent the night on the couch, and the delicious smell of his blueberry pancakes with my mom's homemade blueberry syrup. Jacob had taken me to school early so we could spend sometime together before I had to go to my classes.

After school Jacob was there to pick me up as well, I wasn't expecting to see him parked out in the bus loop standing at the bottom of the staircase for me. I ran down to him and hugged him tightly my legs wrapped around his waist. He laughed softly at me as I kissed him all over his face playfully, I unwrapped my legs from him and slid my arms off of his body and held his hand gently, I knew somewhere in the back of my mind, that it wasn't necessary for me to do so; to hold his hand like a little kid's, but it felt like I needed to.

As we started walking to the truck he picked me up and carried my bridal style, despite my best attempts at kicking and almost screaming my way out, he would not let be down until he set me on the seat. I continued on with my pouty face as I buckled myself up and he went over to his seat.

"Come on Alli-bear, you used to love that as a little kid." He said laughing before buckling himself in and turned on the radio as he backed out of his place. I started dancing in my spot like a spaz as Jacob stole a few glances before laughing, "For a classically trained ballerina, you really suck at dancing." He laughed at me and I hit him playfully.

"I'm not JUST a ballerina, I can do the Argentine Tango, speaking of which you need to learn too, but I can also Venetian Waltz, uhmm I dabble in contemporary, I can do Jazz, I just don't like too." I said trying to count the numbers of dances.

"You realize, the only dance I recognized in that sentence was Jazz right?" He said looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. I rolled my eyes and rested my hand on top of his hand.

"Whatever how was your day sweety?" I asked rubbing my thumb across his hand absentmindedly.

"Good." He blushed softly and grabbed at my finger tips and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my hand softly as he continued to drive on. "And yours?" He asked with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Fine.. except. Ohh you don't want to hear about it." I said looking out the window playing with my cotton dress with my free hand.

"No I do. What was it?" He looked at me a bit concerned as we pulled into the driveway of his house.

"Its nothing... just." I sighed softly. "This guy, Michael, he won't quit hasselin' me. He's the captain of the football team so he thinks he can anyone he wants I guess he chose me this year." I said shyly playing with my hair. Jake started looking pissed.

"What has he said, and done to you?" He asked through his teeth. A low growl started building in his chest.

"Nothing, just like 'How you doin' sweet thing?' and stuff like that. Jake calm down!" I said holding onto his arm. "You're the only _person_ I care for and want to spend time with hun." I tipped his jaw down and kissed him gently calming him down "I chose you babe. My heart belongs to you." I said softly before unbuckling myself as he did the same. We both got out of the truck, he opened the door like a gentleman and I said hello to his father who had a very similar smile to Jake's on his face. I sat down near the small table and got out my homework. After I finished the small amount of homework I had I got up and started making dinner.

We were having a pleasant dinner of garlic roasted chicken with rosemary potatoes with some broccoli when all of the sudden Jake burst out something that neither me or his father was expecting.

"Dad, Alli and I are dating." His dad practically choked on his broccoli, but after some coughing it was made clear he was fine.

"But Jacob, she's so young." He said resulting me to become extremely shy about this whole situation. I folded my hands into my lap looking down as Jake and his dad not-so-civilly worked out the conversation that I tuned out for the most part.

"GODDAMNIT, DAD," A heavy sigh from Jacob. "Just.. just look past her age okay? She is a mature young woman. She makes me feel like how mom used to make you feel." He sounded so desperate, sad also, he was on the brink of tears.

"I love you too Jake." I said softly whispering to myself with my right hand flat on my heart still looking down at the cold half-eaten chicken on my plate. The was a long pause of silence as the two men's attention shifted to me almost in shock. "A-and it not just stupid hope that it'll end in a fairy tale, because I know it's not always going to be easy, but I've loved you for four years now." I got up from the dinner table and started to walk out with Jake following me and the rest of the night was spent in silence as he drove me home.


End file.
